WILL OF FIRE
by natsu d uchiha
Summary: naruto lives in a metropolis city filled with futuristic technology. Konoha is also filled with humans who have superpowers, these warriors are known as shinobi. this adventure follows Naruto Uzumaki, who's life is about to change after two new girls arrive at the agency where he works at, THE WILL OF FIRE. Follow his adventures as he struggles to finds his own path.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha city was livelier than usual, it was a sunny day in the metropolis city. The people were going about their way, most to their jobs or occupations. Naruto, a blond haired teen was walking through the crowds of people. The uzmaki walked on seventh avenue until he reached 'slug queen's pub'. It was an old fashion tavern. Most of the clientele went their because of it's old fashion scenery, unlike the rest of the futuristic city. Naruto, on the other hand, went their because of the pub's famous ramen and he also worked there. Naruto entered the pub and noticed there was about a dozen people occupying the spot, like usual. He walked in and sat in a table were a blond headed woman was sitting their. He told her "jobs done granny", "don't call me that you idiot". Tsunade senju, the owner of the pub told naruto. Tsunade or lady tsunade was indeed the owner of the pub, but she also ran a different business. Her other business consisted of odd jobs such as security, delivery and a detective agency. This agency was called 'The Will Of Fire' and consisted of sixteen members including her. They were well known through out the city and even though there's a lot of competition in the city. They get a decent amount of jobs. From finding lost pets, to catching some of the most dangerous murderers.

Naruto waited impatiently, he wanted to get paid so he could pay off his tab and eat more ramen. Lady tsunade handed him an envelope and asked him "why don't you team up with someone". The young blond looked at his boss as if saying not this again. Lady tsunade continued, "everyone else has a partner except for you and". She was interrupted by naruto "I'm not teaming up with that ass hoe and why you always bring this up", a small pause occurred and than the blond continued "why don't you team me up with sakura she's also solo". The slug queen face palmed "first of all she's our medic. She has to be available for any accident, so she stays here. Second and most important of all she doesn't want to, she says you're creepy so yea". Naruto put his head down in defeat, but he couldn't help but try to get with his long life crush.

After paying off his tab, naruto ordered his favorite food of the pub, ichiraku's ramen. Ayame walked towards naruto and placed his bowl on the counter and as soon as it hit the counter, he started devouring the noodles. Ayame was teuchi's daughter and both of them were in charge of the restaurant in the pub. They sell all type of Japanese cuisine but their specialty was their ramen. After finishing his second bowl he asked for another serving. He looked over and noticed tsunade was talking to a man with pale eyes. From what he could tell his eyes were as if he was blind and what was creepier was there were three other men accompanying him with the same eyes.

Naruto heard a voice that said "they're hyugas and that's a trait they all carry". The blond looked over his left shoulder and it was his younger friend konohamaru. "how do you know that" asked the uzumaki. Konohamaru and his two companions sat down with the blond, he than answered his friend "because even though I'm only thirteen, I know what goes around in the world". The uzumaki looked at him as if saying 'you smart ass'. Konohamaru continued "come on naruto I'm not a sixteen year old moron who doesn't know a thing". "well at least I'm not stuck doing baby job's, what you had to find a kitty". One of konohamar's companions answered "no it was a dog". Naruto smiled over his victory against his friend, while konohamaru gave his friend udon an angry stare. Meogi the third member of sarutobi's team broke the silence "yea and tomorrow we're cleaning all of the windows from the hyuga towers, hint that's where konohamaru knows the hyugas". konohamaru helplessly rubbed the back of his head after he felt the impact of naruto's hand "you idiot you're a moron just like me". Ayame was smiling, seeing the uzumaki and the sarutobi arguing over every little thing. She was happy that naruto atleast has one friend.

Konohamaru and his team had already left home and naruto was going to do the same, when lady tsunade called him over. Naruto proceeded to sit down on the booth next to the slug queen. Tsunade handed him a stack of photos naruto, she than said "these are hiashi's daughters and we'll be taking care of them from now on". The uzumaki responded "she's hot". The leader of the hyugas snatched the from the blonds hand. He looked at the picture and told naruto "that's my nephew neji and he will be helping you in this matter". Naruto was shocked and embarrassed, he was than handed the pictures and skimmed them with out saying a word. After the hyugas left tsunade ordered naruto to show up first thing tomorrow at the pub, she was going to present him and the rest of the team with all of the details.

Naruto headed home he figured he was going to start another mission tomorrow, but what he failed to realize was that this wasn't going to be another mission. It was the beginning of a new adventure that's going to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was up and lively in the metropolis city, everyone except a young blond. He was lost in his dreams, having his perfect trance. He had just won a year supply of ramen at the pub and the uzumaki was devouring the noodles without mercy. Next to him sakura was sitting down wrapped around his arm. She was smiling and his world was perfect. he had the girl of his dreams and he also had an infinity supply of his favorite ramen, life was perfect.

A strong noise disturbed his perfect world and when he opened his eyes he was in his room. He looked around and saw he was an hour late to the briefing. 'damn it' he jumped up from his bed and ran towards his bathroom to get ready. Midway he tripped on a pile dirty cloths and fell, face first, on the floor. The blond quickly got up from the floor and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After getting ready, he ran out of his apartment. He sprinted his way through half of the city scared of what tsunade might do to him this time. This was his fourth time this week being late and today was barely Thursday. The uzumaki ran inside and noticed that most of the shinobis were missing he figured that most were away on missions. Besides him there were only four other members the uzumaki looked around to see who was present when he felt an impact on his forehead.

Lady tsunade noticed that the uzumaki was late again she sighed and continued to explain the briefing. she looked over where naruto was sitting and she figured he wasn't paying attention. Mostly because he was looking around the room like a baka. The slug queen's forehead popped a vein. she than picked up an empty bottle of sake and threw it at the blond knucklehead.

Naruto yelled in pain. He looked at tsunade and told her "why the hell did you do that". Seeing the uzumaki over react yet again, she told the blond "you still have the nerve to ask" she took a small pause to think of a punishment. She finally figured out what his punishment was, "since your clearly not paying attention and iruka isn't here you're going to help me and shizune with the paper work all day". "WHAT WHY ME!", this shout could be heard through out half of the city.

The uzumaki goofball spent the rest of his morning separating lady tsunade's paperwork. He also spent his time running stupid errands, like going to the kitchen to get sake every time tsunade finished a bottle. After half of the day of having naruto nag the slug queen realized she was the one suffering. She looked at her watch and noticed it was almost time for the school day to end. She than told the blond teen to go pick up the two hyuga girls.

Naruto uzumaki waited outside the school he figured there was a couple of minutes until the school day ended. He looked up at the second floor classrooms and wondered, 'what's it like to be normal'. He always wondered what it was like to go to school and have a normal life.

For a shinobi life wasn't like the normal citizen's. A shinobi's life changed after elementary they didn't attend school after that, most went to training camps and the most talented get hired soon after they leave school. There were some exceptions like the hyuagas, because of there high status in society they will probably graduate from the best university and live among the elite. But for naruto, being an orphan, meant he was screwed from a life like that. It's not that he wants to live like that but sometimes he wondered what's it like to live a day as a normal kid with parents. He always wanted a family.

The school's bell rang and naruto came back to reality. He noticed that the students were exiting the school, now all he needed to do was find the girls and walk them home. What naruto didn't expect was seeing sakura there. The blond knucklehead was dumb founded, why was sakura hear and why was she wearing a school uniform.

The pinkette approached naruto and told him "lady tsunade told me she was sending someone but I didn't expect it to be you". Naruto knew she meant that as an insult but he decided to let it slide. Instead he asked sakura "what are you doing here". She answered with an annoyed ring in her tone "I go to school here". She than mumbled under her breath "idiot". You see sakura was a special case. Even though she isn't from a prestigious family her godmother is, so she was enrolled into this school thanks to lady tsunade.

Naruto felt betrayed by his boss, why wasn't he informed. He looked at sakura and asked her "why nobody told me", she quickly answered not caring if naruto felt hurt "because I told them not to, naruto it's hard enough having you around at work. I don't want you creeping here at school". The uzumaki felt a comical hit to the stomach. Sakuras cold words sent him flying, he soon got up and asked her "but why sakura". Before sakura could answer naruto and hurt him yet again two young girls appeared.

Meanwhile in the slugs queen pub, shizune entered lady tsunade's office and placed a sheet of paper on lady's tsunade's desk. Her pale face expressed the fear in her eyes. She than told the slug queen "did you know about the hyuga girls' bounty". Tsunade took a sip from her cup and answered "yes but I was hoping neji would had fixed this by now". "but the girls they're in danger", the slug queen smirked at what shizune had to say about the predicament they were in as if she was an idiot. She than answered with pride in her tone "don't worry I've sent two men to the job".

Meanwhile naruto was unaware that a large group of shinobi were approaching his location.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked at both girls and was flabbergasted they were beautiful. He didn't know why but their eyes were so comforting, not like those creepy hyugas from the pub. He starred at them for a while that is until sakura noticed he was making the hyugas uncomfortable so she slapped the blond teen on the back of the head.

The four teens decided to start walking back to their destination since it wasn't that far away from the slug queens pub. As they were walking Naruto couldn't help but look towards the hyugas way, especially the older one. He couldn´t deduce why he was attracted to her intriguing eyes, but he was.

They were about to cross the street when Naruto felt a chill run through his spine. Without thinking, his body reacted on its own and he appeared on top of a house right next to where a large impact tried to hit them. The blond stood on the roof looking where they were walking. He looked and the only thing that was left was a medium sized crater.

A feminine voice asked Naruto "can you put me down please" naruto looked down and noticed he was carrying the hyuga sisters. He wandered when had he picked them up. He couldn't even remember. The blond released them out of his grip and looked around looking for the culprit. Sakura´s voice informed him "naruto over their".

He finally found the perpetrators on the other side of the crater and it was four of them, three men and a woman. Sakura now standing next to the other three teens immediately recognized one of the offenders, it was Doto Kazahana from the bingo book. She than told the blond "be careful they're dangerous" she took a small pause and continued "they were mercenaries in their homeland". sakura was going to continue but was interrupted by Doto "listen here missy we just want the hyugas and we promise we won´t hurt yooahhh". Before Doto could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Naruto and accompanying him was a blue sphere in his hands that seem that it was made from wind.

Hinata looked in aww, she could barely keep up with Naruto. As she watched the blond shinobi she noticed his eyes were red and she could have sworn that his eyes were blue earlier. Was that his ability, but it seemed that he could also control wind and to her that was amazing. The average shinobi was gifted with one ability and yes there were some with two or three but that was a rare trait even among the best shinobis.

Doto fell off the roof of the house completely unconscious and his three companions quickly stood their ground. They waited for the blond to make his move. They knew well that whoever made the first move was going to be defeated. After a minute the two males grew impatient and as they were about to attack a sword impaled the slimmer of the two through the chest and as the other was about to realize what had happened a strike of lightning penetrated his heart. As both shinobi fell to the ground the pink haired mercenary yelled "Nadare, Mizore". Fubuki, said mercenary knew she was in trouble. She looked at the raven haired man that had taken her comrades lives and as she looked into his eyes she said "your eyes you're an uchiha". Sasuke responed with a cold tone, a tone without emotion, "I suggest you leave I don't like to kill females". Even though she had lost the will to fight she regain a little bit of hope and with that hope she fled the scene, without looking back.

The will of fire agents and the two sisters jumped off the roof and onto the side walk. They noticed a couple of people were watching the battle, one was even recording it. But before he could put away his video camera away, the uchiha appeared next to him and destroyed it. The owner of the device yelled "come on man I was going to get millions of views on i-tube" sasuke ignored the civilian and kept on walking and the rest followed.

As they were walking hanabi asked sakura who sasuke was and she explained that he was one of the few remaining uchihas. She also told the girls that he joined the agency about ten years ago when he was six and as she was about to continue she received a cold stare from said uchiha, so they continued their walk in silence.

Lady tsunade was impatiently waiting on the teens to arrive. She had found out on the news about a battle nearby konoha´s academy for the elite and figured it was an attack against the girls. She knew well that the girls were save with Naruto and sasuke but she couldn't help but worry. She promised her old friend that she would protect his two daughters and she was going to keep her word.


End file.
